Inside the cage
by yaoilifesneccessity
Summary: Just another wild cat for Renji to train. will Shuhei let him though with his cold attitude?
1. Chapter 1

**Inside the cage**

**KYAA! So excited to let out my first fanfic. I want to give a shout out to me friend who helped proofread and correct my idiocy so to yaoigoddess01. ****Please take care of me!*bows head* any who, onward!**

**Warning: yaoi/gay/homosexual violence language(obviously-they are in jail)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters…..sadly *sniffle***

**Pairings: Renji/Shuhei- mainly. Maybe some Kira/Ichigo and Chad/Ishida.**

The prisoners were walking around the courtyard. Just another day but, that day was also the day Renji would find his new "toy". "Renji!" yelled Ichigo, running as fast as he could trying to catch him. "They're bringing more people today and there's supposed to be a real dangerous one today too." While Ichigo was running his mouth Renji wondered who this man was. Needless chatter had been spread all over the jail about him for the past week.

Apparently he was pretty rough but also gusty. He had a 69 tattoo on his face boldly which would easily be taken in a sexual manner, especially in prison. According to the rumors every lover he had was either murdered or went missing but, that wasn't enough to scary Renji off. Instead it made is blood boil thinking about training a new wild cat.

Everyone was sitting out in the courtyard when the new guys were brought in. There was a black-haired guy with glasses, a blonde and then there was a guy with pitch black hair with a striped tattoo across his face and right below, the number 69 imprinted onto his pale skin. When Renji turned around he saw a guy with black locks cascading down ivory skin with black writing on the delicate pale cheek of his perfect face. When Renji saw him, his heart leapt. '_What the hell?'_ he thought while staring down his otherwise perfectly shaped body with muscles rippling down stopping at his feet.

"Follow me!" the booming voice said with authority, "you all will be rooming with someone!" Upon this being told, all of the other specified inmates went back to their cells to meet their new roommate. Ichigo was paired with the blonde named Izuru Kira. Chad's new roommates name was Ishida Uryuu. While walking to his cell Renji was wondering who he would get secretly hoping to get that attractive man with the tattoo.

The nerves were starting to become unbearable while waiting for his new cellmate to arrive. Just when his patience started to wear thin, he walked in with the aura of a prince, walking around the looking over his new room finally laying his eyes on his new "friend". Renji broke their silent stares "Hi, I'm Abarai Renji. You are?" the slender figure finally spoke "Hisagi Shuhei" he said walking over to claim his bed.

"Looks like we'll have quite a bit of time together" Renji abruptly said walking over to shake his hand but was completely ignored. "What the Hell-". "Listen I don't care what you do but you touch me and you can expect to be dead" with a murderous look in his eyes, Shuhei laid on his bed and fell asleep.

**I hope you all liked the beginning. Please be patient with me. KYAA! I'm so excited to hear your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back! I'll try to post again later this month….. please be patient with me. - *bows head* this chapter is a one person p.o.v **

**Warning: yaoi/gay/homosexual violence language(obviously-they are in jail)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters…..sadly *sniffle***

**Pairings: Renji/Shuhei- mainly. Maybe some Kira/Ichigo and Chad/Ishida**

Renji:

The next few days all I felt was a hostile aura radiating from the top bunk. It's almost as if he was expecting me to jump him. In the mornings the distance between us was humongous. Finally with my patience wearing thin I blurt out, "What the hell man!? It's not like I'm gonna kill you!"

What I saw was something totally unexpected. Shuhei's face turned crimson red and tried to leave as soon as the door was opened. I didn't see Shuhei till it was time for everyone to return to their own cells.

"I think it's best if I move in with someone else." When Shuhei told me that it was like he had hauled back and punched me as hard as he could. "Wha- what the hell are you talking about!?" I stammered trying to gain understanding of the situation. "I said-"Shuhei was cutoff " I know what you said but, what made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Shuhei:

The morning was so awkward I got yelled at by Renji. What really bothered me the most was that particular morning I had woken up from dreaming about Renji and I being together. As soon as the door opened I ran out as fast as I could.

As I was walking to the courtyard An inmate came up from behind me and said "Blame Renji, we only want to take away his toys." After that I was dragged to the back by a man named Grimmjow.

"I know about your past so I took the liberty to tie you up." Said the man with an evil look in his eyes, "Now don't bite or I'll have to kill you." The next thing I realize I have his whole length down my throat. He pulled out after realizing I almost passed out because he was choking me. "This'll only hurt a bit." As he flipped me over and rammed his rod into my ass and came. After that he left and I went back to the cell.

I looked at Renji and said, "I think it's best if I move in with someone else." As he stammered and yelled at me I walked over to my bunk and got my stuff. As I approached the door a hand slammed right beside my face, slamming the door. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he said, "Why don't you admit what you're crazy brain is really thinking."

**AHHH! Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me!1 Expect some smut to go down in the next chapter! Love you all! Please review! :* - =)**


End file.
